


Con el paso de los años

by Misila



Category: Free!
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 08:40:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2541371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misila/pseuds/Misila
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Siempre fueron los mejores amigos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Con el paso de los años

**Author's Note:**

> _Free!_ no me pertenece. _High Speed!_ tampoco.

Makoto no recordaba la primera vez que había visto a Haruka.

No era de extrañar, teniendo en cuenta que apenas contaba con dos semanas de vida cuando se conocieron, una tarde que los Nanase hicieron una visita a sus vecinos para conocer al nuevo miembro de la familia. Haruka estaba, como cualquier bebé la mayor parte del tiempo, durmiendo, así que lo dejaron al lado del recién nacido mientras los adultos conversaban.

Makoto, sin embargo, estaba despierto. Observaba el bulto que habían puesto a su lado con primitiva curiosidad, aunque era demasiado pequeño para indagar mucho más en el asunto.

Cuando Haruka despertó de la que probablemente había sido su octava siesta del día, encontró a algo como él pero más pequeño mirándolo fijamente, con los ojos todo lo abiertos que podía y la boca formando una pequeña o que, sin que nadie más lo viera, se deshizo en una diminuta sonrisa.

 

 

 

Makoto tampoco podía acordarse de la primera vez que Haruka lo había llamado.

Sabía, gracias a esas tardes en las que sus padres se sentaban con él y sus hermanos para contar anécdotas, que había aprendido su nombre antes incluso que a llamar a su madre. Sabía también que, por algún motivo, Haruka dominó aproximadamente media docena de palabras (entre las que se encontraban  _agua_  y  _caballa_ ) antes del esperado  _mamá_.

 

 

 

Algo que nunca se había desvanecido de la mente de Makoto fue la primera vez que Haruka le hizo una pregunta que él no entendió.

Tenían seis años y veinte restas que hacer. Estaban sentados en el salón, en teoría haciendo deberes, aunque a la hora de la verdad ambos se dedicaban a mirar los gatos que se colaban en el jardín para beberse la leche que les dejaba cada día la abuela de Haruka, a la que podían oír limpiando en el piso superior. Los señores Nanase estaban, como de costumbre, trabajando.

—Makoto.

El aludido apartó la mirada del gato atigrado que le había arañado dos días antes, aún algo resentido con el felino, y observó a su amigo. Haruka tenía los ojos clavados en las restas que no había hecho ademán de empezar.

—¿Qué?

—¿Tus padres dicen que eres difícil?

Makoto no lo comprendió.  _Difícil_  era una resta, o acercarse a animales ariscos sin resultar herido. ¿Cómo podía una  _persona_  ser difícil?

—¿Tus padres sí?

Haruka apretó los dientes y escribió un dos bajo el nueve y el siete, y Makoto se perdió aún más, porque la sensación de no entender a su mejor amigo era algo a lo que no estaba acostumbrado.

—Mi madre dice que no soy normal porque no me gusta hablar —murmuró Haruka, con un tono casi avergonzado que recordó a Makoto al que él utilizaba para disculparse cuando sus padres se enfadaban con él.

Makoto no dijo nada durante un buen rato. Se quedó observando cómo Haruka continuaba haciendo sus deberes, pensando en sus palabras.

Era cierto que Haruka hablaba muy poco, tan cierto como que Makoto no recordaba haberlo oído reír jamás. Y también era innegable que más de un compañero había comentado que su amigo parecía estar siempre enfadado con los demás y no querer acercarse a nadie.

Makoto era consciente de todo eso, pero nunca le había dado mayor importancia; Haruka era callado, y Aki tenía una risa escandalosa, y no pasaba nada porque eran dos personas diferentes. Además, una vocecilla en su mente insistía en que no estaba bien que los padres de su amigo lo comparasen con un ejercicio especialmente tedioso sólo porque no sabían entenderlo.

—Yo no creo que seas difícil —afirmó finalmente.

Haruka, que llevaba varios minutos atascado en la octava resta, alzó la mirada hacia él. En sus ojos brillaba una inmensa gratitud, y si Makoto no lo abrazó fue sólo porque sabía que el gesto no sería bienvenido.

 

 

 

Makoto fue plenamente consciente de lo poco que a Haruka le gustaba estar solo poco después de adquirir estatus de hermano mayor.

Años más tarde compararía el ambiente de su casa en aquel entonces con un manicomio, pero en ese momento sólo quería quedarse sordo, o en su defecto amordazar a Ren y Ran para que dejasen de llorar. Él mismo estaba al borde de las lágrimas, sentado en el sofá y viendo a sus padres acunar a los mellizos, deseando que funcionase mientras se tapaba los oídos.

Huyó del salón en cuanto oyó el timbre, rezando para que puertas y paredes amortiguasen el llanto de sus hermanos, y abrió la puerta sin ni siquiera mirar.

Cuando descubrió a Haruka esperando al otro lado, sus labios se separaron parar dejar escapar la ligera sorpresa que sintió al mirar su reloj y descubrir que no se había retrasado, como solía ocurrir; faltaban casi veinte minutos para la hora en la que Haruka y él solían ir juntos al club de natación.

A juzgar por la obstinación que destilaba su amigo al negarse a apartar la mirada del suelo, no era el único que se había dado cuenta.

—Hola —saludó Haruka—. ¿Nos vamos?

—Aún no he comido —respondió Makoto. Los berridos de los mellizos subieron de volumen, librándolo así de tener que explicar por qué no estaba terminándose el postre, como haría generalmente a esas horas—. Ven, puedes esperar dentro —y alargó la mano para agarrar el brazo de Haruka y arrastrarlo al interior, fingiendo lo mejor que pudo no percatarse de lo  _pronto_  que era.

No se le escapó la mirada que intercambiaron sus padres al ver a Haruka en casa, aunque no pudo interpretarla. Por obra de algún milagro, Ren y Ran se callaron y, por fin, Makoto pudo empezar a comer.

Haruka estaba sentado a su lado, negando con la cabeza cada vez que la señora Tachibana le ofrecía comida. Makoto se percató de la incomodidad que parecía zumbar como miles de abejorros enfadados alrededor de su amigo, pero en esta ocasión no podía hacer nada para ayudarlo: no había fuerza en el Universo capaz de parar a su madre cuando intentaba cebar a quien venía de visita.

—Bueno, ¿por qué has llegado hoy tan pronto? —inquirió el padre de Makoto.

Si hubiese tenido las piernas más largas, el niño le hubiese dado una patada por debajo de la mesa. Preguntar a Haruka sobre cosas de las que no quería hablar nunca era buena idea.

Haruka no alzó la mirada de la mesa al responder:

—Me aburría —y luego, tan bajito que incluso Makoto tuvo problemas para oírlo, agregó—: Mis padres no están y mi abuela está echando la siesta.

En esta ocasión, Makoto sí que logró identificar algo que definitivamente no le gustó en la forma en que sus padres se miraron.

 

 

 

Makoto descubrió que sacar a Haruka de quicio era posible el día que un niño pelirrojo llegó a su clase anunciando con orgullo que tenía nombre de chica.

Haruka no se lo dijo, y Makoto no necesitó preguntárselo. La permanente arruga de irritación entre sus cejas cada vez que Rin Matsuoka entraba en su campo de visión era lo suficientemente evidente.

No pudo evitar reír cuando se despidieron de su compañero y Haruka emitió un sonido peligrosamente parecido a un gruñido ante el descarado  _¡No pongas esa cara, Nanase, nos veremos mañana!_

—¿Qué? —espetó Haruka, que no parecía encontrar esa situación ni remotamente divertida.

Makoto no pudo borrar la sonrisa de su rostro, pero tuvo la decencia de fingir algo de remordimiento:

—Nada.

 

 

 

Makoto  _sabía_ , con esa certeza que da la lógica sencilla y aplastante, que Rin era el culpable de que Haruka hubiese comenzado a sonreír con más frecuencia, a dejar de ignorar a los demás cuando la conversación dejaba de interesarle y a no fingir no oír lo que no le gustaba.

Y muchas veces se encontraba él también sonriendo, deseando que Rin regresase de Australia para agradecerle lo que les había enseñado en aquel relevo. Para decirle que su mejor amigo seguía siendo el mismo, pero  _mejor_ , gracias a lo que había aprendido en los apenas dos meses que pasaron juntos.

Quizá por eso, el día que las sonrisas de Haruka volvieron a ser dolorosamente esporádicas y su mirada volvió a parecerse a la del niño ausente y resentido con el que Makoto había crecido, comprendió sin que nadie se lo dijera que Rin había tenido algo que ver.

 

 

 

Por mucho que lo intentó, Makoto no logró olvidar la primera vez que vio llorar a Haruka.

Tampoco podría olvidar nunca todo lo que ocurrió antes: los insistentes timbrazos poco después de cenar, el rostro de su amigo tan pálido que costaba creer que pudiese mantenerse en pie, las garras en que se convirtieron sus manos cuando se aferró a la camisa de Makoto y sus piernas dejaron de sostenerlo. El pánico que teñía su voz mientras susurraba las mismas palabras una y otra vez, como una oración que helaba la sangre.

Sus padres se encargaron de llamar a los de Haruka mientras Makoto llevaba a su amigo a su dormitorio; nadie lo había decidido, pero la idea de que el muchacho pasara esa noche solo era inconcebible.

No fue hasta que estuvieron sentados en la cama y la conversación de los señores Tachibana en el salón decreció hasta un murmullo ininteligible que Haruka dejó de repetir su cantinela. Seguía aferrado a Makoto, pero el temblor que lo recorría creció, sincronizándose con sus sollozos ahogados en la ropa de su amigo.

Makoto no sabía cómo consolar a la persona que generalmente era quien lo consolaba a él, así que se limitó a abrazar a Haruka, invadido por un temor repentino a que el joven cayese hasta donde él no pudiese alcanzarlo si lo soltaba.

—Lo siento —susurró Makoto, y no sabía si lamentaba más la muerte de la abuela de Haruka, su inutilidad para reconfortar a su mejor amigo cuando de verdad lo necesitaba o todos los sentimientos aterradores imbuidos en las lágrimas que empapaban su pijama.

—La casa está vacía —musitó Haruka varios minutos más tarde.

Oh, cuánto le aterraba la soledad.

Los brazos de Makoto se tensaron alrededor de su amigo en una promesa silenciosa.

 

 

 

El día que Makoto perdió la carrera contra Haruka, comprendió que no era su futuro el que estaba irremediablemente entrelazado con el de su amigo.

Aunque, en realidad, lo sabía desde antes de que Rin les preguntase qué harían tras la graduación, desde antes incluso de la carrera en la que estableció un nuevo récord con Haruka; quizá lo había sabido desde que Rin regresó a sus vidas. Pero, hasta entonces, Makoto había dado por hecho que, igual que había estado junto a Haruka desde siempre, su relación siempre sería la misma.

No fue hasta ese momento que se dio cuenta de que el único modo de que ambos avanzaran era cambiando; que era imposible que todo fuese a seguir inmutable, que no tendrían diecisiete años eternamente.

Quiso pensar que, al igual que todo lo que Rin les había enseñado cuando eran niños, ese cambio también traería cosas buenas.

 

 

 

Nada de lo que Makoto había hecho a lo largo de su vida había sido tan doloroso como hacer lo que nunca había sabido cómo llevar a cabo: obligar a Haruka a enfrentar los problemas, dejar de permitirle huir de lo que le daba miedo.

Sabía que era la única manera; sabía que su mejor amigo nunca tomaría una decisión hasta que no tuviese más opción que hacerlo, y que eso no ocurriría mientras Makoto siguiese representando un lugar seguro en el que refugiase, como había hecho desde que eran pequeños.

Y, aun así, le dolió ver a Haruka acorralado, escuchar sus gritos y tratar de contrarrestar sus empujones desesperados; Makoto hubiese preferido cualquier cosa antes que presenciar cómo las últimas barricadas tras las cuales su amigo seguía intentando esconderse se hacían añicos, dejando al descubierto al niño que temía crecer.

Makoto tuvo que contenerse para no seguir a Haruka cuando lo vio alejarse de él corriendo, pero repetirse que si lo hacía lo que acababa de ocurrir no habría servido para nada no bastaba para que el impulso nacido de toda una vida junto a su amigo dejase de hacerle sentir culpable.

De modo que se quedó mirando el mar hasta que las lámparas se perdieron en la oscuridad de la noche.

 

 

 

La primera vez que Makoto vio a Haruka en la televisión, su mejor amigo estaba en Italia. Él, en Tokio, estudiando para un examen que tenía al día siguiente.

Vio a Rin a su lado. Vio cómo saltaron al agua a la vez. Olvidó al resto de nadadores; incluso a pesar de los miles de kilómetros que los separaban, las chispas que saltaban entre Rin y Haruka siempre que competían le pusieron el vello de punta, impidiéndole apartar los ojos de la pantalla.

Vio cómo llegaban a la meta con apenas unas milésimas de diferencia. Casi le pareció tener a Rin al lado cuando el joven rio en la pantalla, y le pareció inflarse de orgullo al advertir la sonrisa de Haruka cuando salió de la piscina.

No se le escapó, ni al comentarista tampoco, el breve beso escondido en mitad del abrazo demoledor en el que Rin envolvió a Haruka.

Sonrió.

Haruka estaría bien.

**Author's Note:**

> Creo que ya he dejado claro que estos dos, románticamente hablando, son mi más odiada nOTP, pero el bromance me gusta como de aquí a Japón y la amistad de Makoto y Haruka es interesante -tiene aspectos un poco siniestros, pero sigue siendo interesante-.
> 
> Además, me ha servido para hablar un poco del montón de ideas que tengo sobre los padres de Haruka, lo cual no viene mal.
> 
> Al igual que mis otros fics, esta historia también está publicada en FFN.
> 
> En fin. ¿Qué opináis?


End file.
